


Baby, heaven is in your eyes

by Catalysa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, Shotgunning, Underage Drug Use, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalysa/pseuds/Catalysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t do this often; just whenever he felt like he needed a small break; whenever the engines in his head didn’t understand that it’s time to stop working.<br/>He sighs and hands Derek the blunt and watches him lazily as the werewolf takes a drag. He remembers the first time the older guy walked on him, he didn’t really think that he would’ve taken him up on his offer and smoked with him the rest of the night. </p><p>Stiles and Derek start a habit, an interesting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, heaven is in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Lana Del Rey for this one, lyrics taken from her song national anthem *Which I suggest you give a listen 
> 
> I don't own teen wolf, if I did Derek and Stiles would be already in each other's pants, not Beta'd 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

 

> _“Our drugs and our love_   
>  _And our dreams and our rage_   
>  _Blurring the lines between real and the fake_   
>  _Dark and lonely_   
>  _I need somebody to hold me_   
>  _He will do very well_   
>  _I can tell, I can tell”_

 

 

Stiles is high, Stiles is _so_ high the he could swear that the world is spinning around. He wraps his plump lips on the blunt, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds until he feels the urgent need to breathe, he then exhales slowly and enjoy watching the smoke fade in the cool air.

He doesn’t do this often; just whenever he felt like he needed a small break; whenever the engines in his head didn’t understand that it’s time to stop working.

He sighs and hands Derek the blunt and watches him lazily as the werewolf takes a drag. He remembers the first time the older guy walked on him, he didn’t really think that he would’ve taken him up on his offer and smoked with him the rest of the night, but since then this became like a _thing_ between them. Stiles would be smoking in peace; he and the werewolf would share the drug in silence. No talking, no questions asked and most importantly, never mentioned.

Stiles reaches and takes the blunt from Derek’s hand, holding it between his elegantly slender fingers, he can see Derek how is watching him from the opposite side of the bed, eyes carelessly trained on him, and the teen doesn’t really want to think about how young and content Derek looks right now, like he doesn’t have a single thing to worry about, like his world is sunshine and kittens.

 Stiles sighs again and takes an another deep, slow breath, rolling around so that his face was only inches away from the werewolf’s, and exhales.

Derek just parts his lips slightly; breathing in the puff of smoke as he stares at Stiles, then the younger teen rolls back to occupy his previous spot, handing Derek the drug as he watches him.

Derek smirks then, and Stiles raises an eyebrow at that, to which the beta only shrugs as he places the blunt between his fingers, his smirk still in place, eyes still on Stiles.

He then lazily turns around, placing his bent elbows on Stiles’s both sides, his knee’s doing the same with the teen’s legs, making something similar to a cage with his body, and bends down so that Stiles can feel the faint touch of lips ghosting over his own. The werewolf then raises his head slightly, placing the blunt between his lips and taking a deep, slow, relaxed breath. When he is finally pleased with the amount of smoke that’s filling his lungs, he bends his again so that his lips are over Stiles’s.

Stiles immediately parts his lips, allowing Derek to lean even closer as he exhales the smoke against Stiles’s mouth. The younger teen takes a deep breath, feeling Derek’s lips almost against his, as he breaths in the smoke.

They kept doing this for a while, sharing the drug like that, pressing their lips a little bit firmer every now and then, letting the almost kisses turn into kisses and then eventually finding out how each other’s tongue feels against their own. Everything started feeling more natural, more calm and more… _Whole._

Derek is still watching Stiles though, he’s still watching the way the teen parts his lips almost automatically when he comes closer, he watches the way those long fingers hold the blunt, he notices the way that the teen looks so relaxed and at ease, something he doesn’t get to see any more these days. He also notices how soft his lips are, and how they perfectly slot against his own, how they taste of smoke and cinnamon and _Stiles_.

So the two of them sometimes smoked together, so they sometimes kissed and touched while doing it.  No one has to know, and for now, no one will know. No one will ever see the way Derek looks at Stiles, or the way Stiles’s hands plays with the beta’s Dark hair. It’s theirs for now. It’s their secret, one that’s filled with small chuckles, soft touches, slow kisses, laziness and maybe, just maybe, a hint of fondness. They need this, they need these minutes where both of them are wrapped in their own little world. Where Stiles and Derek become  _StilesandDerek_. 

One day, in the future, when both of them are wrapped in each other's arms they'll look back at this. They'll laugh while they remember these moments, Derek will smile more and kiss Stiles slowly. Stiles will grin and he'll trace the new tattoo he got on his wrist. But for now, Stiles is willing to fight to keep this, because he know's the potential, he knows _their_ possibility, and he's more then willing to take the chance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> " _He was charismatic, magnetic, electric, and everybody knew him_  
>  _When he walked in every woman's head turned._  
>  _Everyone stood up to talk to him._  
>  _He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself._  
>  _I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him._  
>  _And in that way, I understood him._  
>  _And I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I loved him._  
>  _And I still love him, I love him"_  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, comments and kudos are great and you'll find me in tumblr under the url mccallgasm, have a great day/night!


End file.
